basement_dwellersfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Aide
Summary Lothrin Nightbinder chooses his new aide for The Gilded Fist. No content warnings. Characters * Lothrin Nightbinder * Casma Grimbrook A New Aide Lothrin Nightbinder reclined onto his plush settee, his glass of wine grasped with care in one pale, thin hand. He cast his gaze to the scene beyond his tall, arched windows, observing Silvermoon’s well-dressed citizens mill about in the streets below. There were plenty he recognised-- other nobles mostly. Lord Eriten Brightmourn waltzed about the sun-warmed pavements with his latest paramour on him arm, while the dour remains of the noble Silverheart family walked bleakly to their daily pilgrimage to the Dead Scar, where the bones of many of their beloved still lay soiled and lost. Coming out of Murder Row now and talking loudly was Commander Yssiel Sunbringer and her Orcish girlfriend, who’s name Lothrin could not recall. An amused smirk crinkled his lips, thinking of all the gossip that surrounded the two, and the Sunbringer family in general. There would be even more gossip should they discover that a fairly distant cousin of Yssiel’s, Eriael Sunbringer, had pledged his service to the Gilded Fist mere months ago. Lothrin sipped his wine delicately, only to recoil with discomfort as an errant sunbeam bounced from the fine glass directly into his face. He flung the still half-full glass away from him, where it shattered into a thousand glittering pieces. “Casma!” he shouted. “Come here and close these damned curtains!” He was answered by a patter of quickly approaching footsteps before his Forsaken servant poked her burned face in through his door. She nodded silently at him and crossed the room, pulling the silken drapes across to dampen the sun’s glare. She did not so much as offer Lothrin a passing glance before noticing the mess made by his thrown wine glass, and immediately crouched down to clean it up. This was what Lothrin liked about Casma-- she was a quick and quiet worker. No fuss with her. Of course, he found her utterly repulsive to look at, but a prettier servant would mean more distraction for him. “How goes the hunt for my new aide, Casma?” asked Lothrin. The undead woman never took her eyes away from her task. “I sent out the notice as you asked, Lord Nightbinder. There have been several applications so far, but... none that fit your exact specifications.” Lothrin sighed. He had expected as much-- his underlings were cut from a far cruder cloth than he, after all. “Well is there anyone who even comes close to what I’m looking for?” Casma paused to think a moment. “Razgokh Steeljaw has the toughness you were looking for, and Izol has a lot of bodyguarding experience, but has a low reading and writing comprehension. Malwyn Nightshade reads, writes and dresses well, and is unattractive enough that you would not find him a distraction. However, the word from the others is that he has an odd demeanour and should not be trusted with any sensitive tasks. Eriael Sunbringer has all of the same good qualities as Malwyn, but is pretty enough to cause your eye to wander from its task. Blynne Mudbuttons is competent, but has stolen gold from the Gilded Fist before. The tauren Delothrain might be a good fit, for he looks imposing from his size but has a gentle demeanour. I believe it would be enough for the Gilded Fist members to take him seriously. If you recall, we had several problems with your last aide failing to made the underlings work.” “Yes, I do recall. That probably cost me more money than Blynne stole!” Lothrin sighed unhappily. “What about the new tauren woman?” Casma shrugged. “Nothing particularly alarming going on with her, although she seems to be actively flirting with several of the other underlings. I don’t know if that could cause some favouritism.” Lothrin groaned and sank into his cushions, bored of this already. “Can we not just choose one at random? Put their names in a hat and pick one out or something?” “That is possible,” Casma replied. “Is that an order, sir?” “Yes, yes, whatever. Go find one of my father’s ugly hats, fill it with names and bring it to me. Oh, and fetch me some more wine while you’re at it!" *** The next morning, each member of the Gilded Fist received a letter. Penned in Casma’s spidery writing were words that could only have come from their elusive and mysterious boss. It read as follows: My darling crime boys, I have reviewed your applications with the utmost care, and thank those of you that applied for your dedication and willingness to help our organisation in this confusing time. However, only one of you will be chosen as my new aide. '' ''So without further ado, congratulations to Razgokh Steeljaw for ascending from the humble crime boy rank to becoming my go-between, confidante, adviser and aide. Report to Murder Row in Silvermoon City at your soonest convenience. My servant will assist you with the rest. Cheerio! ''The Boss '' Category:Stories